Nothing New
by Elf Asato
Summary: [SeiSub] Subaru never changes. Written for Sozuki17.


**Title:** Nothing New  
**Author:** Elf Asato  
**Written:** July 24, 2005  
**Summary:** X Seishirou & Subaru ficlet.  
**Disclaimer:** _X_ belongs to CLAMP and _Nothing New_ to Ashlee Simpson.  
**Notes:** For Sozuki17. 

**Nothing New**  
_By Elf Asato_

Subaru sat at the kitchen table and stared out the window, smoking. 

The other Seals knew not to disturb him, so they left him alone as they bustled around him, rushing to fix dinner early so Aoki could pop in after work and before an important interview with a local hero because his wife and daughter were visiting his in-laws. Karen had stopped by not too long ago and helped out with the work, preparing vegetables and speeding along the boiling process with her flame abilities.

But Subaru cared about none of this, and his thoughts were far away, in a Four Seasons hotel room...

_His kisses were hot upon his flesh, teeth nibbling and biting erotically, and every time Subaru was with him like that, he couldn't remember exactly why he had hated him in the first place._

When Subaru gave a strangled yet lingering moan as teeth nipped at the base of his neck, Seishirou smirked to himself and chuckled lightly, drumming his fingers in an archaic rhythm on the other's lower back. He moved to suck and bite on Subaru's collarbone, and then breaths came in uncertain gasps when Seishirou's active fingers began to play at his tailbone.

* * *

He started moving, and he started moving, and they were moving. Moving,

awkwardness against class.

* * *

"You can do it a little better than that, can't you?" Seishirou asked lazily, almost derisively, as he gazed down at Subaru's raven-down hair between his legs.

Subaru looked up. All the little, well-placed comments were really starting to chafe. "Sorry_," he murmured in awkward embarrassment along with hidden indignation, and out of that he asked, hoping to gain an advantage, "but if it was just..._this_ you wanted, you could easily have gotten someone more experienced and able to please you more, _right_?"_

Seishirou shrugged, nonchalant, and his hand pushed Subaru's head back down. "True," he murmured, "but this would just be sex, then, wouldn't it?"

It was then that Subaru felt like his heart had stopped beating or, alternately, would burst through his chest; it was a peculiar sensation that made him nearly giddy in the soul. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, tempering any eagerness that might have wormed its way into his voice. "You mean, it's more than...this?"

"Oh, much more," Seishirou murmured in an almost seductive purr, taking the other's chin in his hand and tilting it so their eyes met. Green instantly focused on white. "Did you...never know? Surely you knew what this was for me, Subaru-kun?"

Crazy, unbidden thoughts of love flooded Subaru's mind. How he had waited for that moment forever, waited to know that he was more than an object in his beloved Seishirou-san's eyes, waited for a chance to finally set right what had gone horribly wrong nearly a decade before. Seishirou paused, and Subaru couldn't bear it. "Is it..." he asked almost hesitantly as he licked a peculiar taste from his lips, "...love...Seishirou-san?"

Like a clown in a circus parade, Seishirou put on a mask of mock-sadness, for in reality he knew no such thing, and greatly held back on replying until, "Subaru-kun...you know I can't feel any love for you...but you are_ the next best thing."_

The quiet desperation of Subaru's life enabled the next best thing to certainly be good enough. "...What am I to you, then...?" he asked quietly, his soul surfacing through his eyes. There it was.

Seishirou bent down to Subaru's ear and whispered as if he were giving away the greatest secret they had ever known, "...Entertainment_._

Things came crashing down every whichway inside Subaru, and his eyes provided Seishirou an excellent view of the destruction.

"Now," Seishirou said, sufficiently amused for the night, "for someone so quiet, you talk a little too much, especially at times like these..." He guided the shocked Sumeragi back down between his legs.

The second Subaru regained his mentality, he bit him.

Subaru sat at the kitchen table and stared out the window, smoking, with a red string tied around his index finger. He was determined not to lose sight of himself and who Seishirou was next time the Sakurazukamori would invariably seduce him.

He'd forget, though.

But this was nothing new. 

**End**


End file.
